


Playing Games

by Tigers_And_Bombs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Date Night, I made a pun and the end and I'm already sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Monopoly (Board Game), Murder Husbands, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not a fight, One Shot, Randomness, fight, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigers_And_Bombs/pseuds/Tigers_And_Bombs
Summary: No-one has ever won a game against James Moriarty and no one ever will. Sebastian knew this. He lived this. Jim did not play fair. Jim never would and why he'd expected anything different when he got dragged into his own game with his boyfriend he'd never know. 
Monopoly doesn't end well in normal households, why would that be any different for our favorite criminal couple?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello duckies! 
> 
> So This is my first fic as you'll probably tell by it's writing and lack of knowing who when and what I should be tagging. I'm sure I've missed some tags and it's not beta read so the amount of mistakes should be unparalleled to any fics you've read before. Muhahaha!
> 
> Oh well. I hope you enjoy it very much anyway. :) 
> 
> Sort of Pre-Smut with a lil spicy stuff? Just as warning. And It's Jimmy and Sebby so they're gonna have a little fight but they love each other. No-one is hurt. They're both happy. All is good. 
> 
> Best of luck intrepid book worm. 
> 
> P.S. You get to be ducks and worms because it's rude to assume your species. x

Sebastian did not like to play games with Jim.

He had once thought himself to be intelligent enough to not be drawn in by his psychopathic boss. However, that was not the case. If he had any brains at all he’d have known never to have started a game with Jim. 

Sebastian could never win a game against the criminal mastermind... 

Even if he owned Park Lane with a hotel and the little Irish bastard landed on it.

As soon as the monopoly box had been placed on the coffee table and those pleading, doe eyes had begun to draw him in an intelligent man would have burned the horrors inside the cardboard and watched the paper money turn to ash in a glorious inferno. Not demanded to be the car and set himself up for a fall.

Jim’s attitude towards board games was the same his games in life. Play dirty. Whilst Seb’s attitude was much the same as in real life, he hated losing. Between them it was destined for failure as soon as the first die had been thrown. 

Smirking as the hat landed on Park Lane Jim’s face had fallen in horror at the impending doom of this situation. His fingers stepped their way back the seven spaces to make sure he’d counted correctly. 

“Oh, come on kitten, you’ve got a PHD in mathematics, I recon you can manage counting to seven.” The sniper said gruffly as he held out his hand to the Irish man. “£1500, if you please.” 

The face of pure shock fell from Jim’s face and turned to one of menace as his eyes burned with a darkness Sebastian only saw when his boss was about to kill someone in a new and inventive, and painful way, his lips twitching into a wolfish grin as his hand danced along the table and light fingers lifted the board to reveal a stash of notes. “Sure, Sebby. Do you want that in hundreds or will three fives do?” He sang sweetly as he counted out the money. 

“You fucking cheat!” Sebastian shouted, his fist slamming down on the table and sending pieces flying everywhere “I fucking knew you’d been stealing from the bank you little shit. You lost, James. You can’t afford it!” Anger bubbling inside him as his commanding voice echoed off the walls, and the ex-army colonel stood to his full height of 6’7” looming over the other, jaw set, blue eyes narrowed. 

Jim giggled as he held up a fist full of money. “But I caaaaan~ See? Five. Ten. Fifteen thousand.” He smiled as he simply threw the money at Sebastian’s feet when he didn’t take it quickly enough. “Now sit down, it’s your roll.” Jim said scooping up the dice and holding it out to Seb. 

Growling Sebastian grasped the wrist offered out to him, his large hands clasping tightly around the slender wrists and yanking the smaller man up. Jim was now bend awkwardly over the coffee table, his knees digging into the expensive wood so he lean in as Sebastian pulled on his wrist to harshly whisper into his ear. “You lost, Jimmy.” The blonde’s heated breath caressing the shell of his ear as a free hand came up to sharply strike Sebastian across the cheek with an all might slap. 

“NO!” Jim screeched. “You didn’t catch me cheating so you have no proof. We’re not done, until one of us wins, Moran. So admit defeat if you don’t want to play! I had the money, how I accumulated it was is not the problem, you didn’t seem to mind me sucking you off so I could get out of jail free. Can’t pick one rule to follow and not the other, darling.” 

The sting in his cheek blossomed a bright red as the air touched his freshly slapped skin. He hissed, but let go of Jim’s wrist, allowing the other to straighten. Despite being in one of Seb’s old t-shirts and some black silk boxers Jim still looked rather threatening brushing off his shoulder, as if insulted someone would dare touch him. Listening to the other he chuckled. “I’m never going to admit defeat, /sir/… Besides, you were in jail, boss, all I was doing was making the game slightly more realistic. You’re a good prison bitch.” 

“Awh, thank you, tiger.” Jim said smiling genuinely at the compliment. Well, the Moran/Moriarty type compliment. “It made a nice change to play the bitch for once, because you’re mine in real life.” The dark haired man chided bitterly as strong hands flew out to the table and flipped it over, the pieces and board flying off with it. Table going left and smashing into a wall and pieces soaring in all different directions. Tutting Jim added. “Temper, temper.” Completely un-phases by the rage Sebastian was exhibiting and the chaos and mess being created before him. He could push and push Seb and he would still trust the sniper with his life, to never hurt him, because as fucked up as it was they loved each other, in their own, strange way. 

Sebastian crossed the, now open, space between the pair of them and stopped toe to toe in front of the other. Even if he was pissed off, this was still Jim Moriarty and it would ruin his night even more if he ended up in the boot of a car getting rolled into a river because he’d grabbed Jim without permission. “Fuck. You.” He said lowly as he glared down at the other, chest puffing out, hands coiled into tight fists at the side of his body. 

Stepping forward to close the gap between their body Jim’s, he bought them together, only their clothes separating them. Hands roamed over Sebastian’s hips and towards his arse, before slipping into the back pocket of the man’s jeans. “You wanted it to be more realistic, in what world wouldn’t I steal what I needed?” Seb smirked, knowing exactly what the other was up to, as his anger melted away and instead spread a bread grin. Jim pulled out two get out of jail free cards from Sebastian’s back pocket and held them up. Feigning a shocked face. “B-bu-but you said you lost them years ago, Sebby?” Pouting and folding his arms over his chest, successfully putting space between them again Jim huffed sulkily he said, “You tricked me into giving you a blowjob. I swallowed and everything.” 

Sebastian’s rage simmered quickly as he closed the gap once more, using his weight to back Jim into the wall behind him and trap the little man. Hands either side of his head and leaning into him Sebastian smiled, a toothy grin. His eyes full of adoration for the man sulking in front of him. “No-one one tricks you, Boss.” Leaning he closed his mouth over Jim’s in a fervent kiss, running his tongue over Jim’s bottom lip, pleading for access. His hands slid down the wall kneading the soft spheres for a second before a nip to his bottom lip told him to stop. Sebastian pulled back for a second from the devouring kiss and breathed heavily “Can you not be in control for a second?” 

Raising a brow at the others idiotic suggestion Jim leaned up, on tip toes, planting a soft kiss into Sebastian’s throat. “We both know that’s not how this works, Basher.” He hummed as he linked his arms around the back of Sebastian’s head. 

Taking the hint in the dance the two did so often Sebastian moved himself. Two strong arms slipped under Jim’s arse and pulled the other up, against the wall, before positioning themselves to support Jim’s hips. Now they were the same height, two legs wrapping around his hips so he could rock their growing excitement into each other. A hand carded it’s self into his dirty blonde hair, that was getting a bit long… It was only on that thought Sebastian cursed because he knew what his boyfriend loved to do when his hair got too long. It was part of the reason he kept the fucking thing so short. There was a sharp pain in his scalp as Jim tightening his grip and yanked his head to the side viciously. 

Leaning in Jim kissed up to Sebastian’s ear before nipping it. “Say I win.”

Hissing Seb let his nails lightly into Jim’s hips, where he was still pinning the other against the wall. “I win.” He snorted.

Jim tugged more harshly at the insubordination. “Don’t be a smart arse, Seb, it doesn’t suit you. Say I win.” Implying another tactic Jim mixed pain with pleasure by rotating his hips and grinding his arse into Sebastian’s clothed erection. “Come on, say it, then you can show me what else I’d do in prison for you, hmm? You’ve got me all hot from losing your temper, tiger. I love it when you get enraged, show off your full power, your muscles... Say I win, Basher, and we can go play another game in the bedroom.” Jim whispered into Sebastian’s ear, soothing his grip on the others hair, and keeping up his movements. Finally letting the hand from the hair slip down the other’s body and towards the waistband of the snipers jeans. Jim was good at teasing Sebastian. He knew what buttons to press to make have the larger man dancing in the palm of his hands. A few strings to pull and Seb was all his. Body. Mind. 

Sebastian realised as soon as the words hand come out of his mouth in a wanton tone for Jim to allow him more just the clothed friction of their bodies, he wasn’t at all an intelligent man. An intelligent man would be able to see the blatant manipulation that he was being lead into just so Jim Bloody Moriarty could get him admit to defeat and have him lose a monopoly game. Yet there he was, clawing at the clothes of the man he held against the wall, whining; “You win, Boss. You beat me fair and square. Just, , fuck, please…” 

Sebastian could never win a game against the criminal mastermind... 

Then again, just being allowed to be near the diabolical, childish, mayhem of a genius meant cummings second was always as much fun as victory itself.

**Author's Note:**

> D-d-did I do goods? Or...? You know... not so goods? 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far anyhoo! 
> 
> Catch. You. Later. 
> 
> ...No you won't.


End file.
